idolstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Iyama Maho
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan|bloodtype = B|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Model, Actress|active = 2012 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Vanguard|label = iDOL Street|acts = Street-sei, GEM|group = GEM|join = December 25, 2012|mcolor = |days = years|group1 = Street-sei|join1 = June 12, 2012|generation1 = 3rd|graduate1 = June 11, 2013|height = 161 cm}} Iyama Maho '(伊山摩穂) is a singer signed under iDOL Street. She is a former member of gril group GEM, as well as a former member and leader of e-street TOKYO. Biography Early Life Iyama Maho was born in 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2010 Iyama auditioned for the Avex Idol Audition 2010. She made it to the second round but she however didn't pass. 2012 On May 19 it was announced that Iyama would join iDOL Street as a 3rd generation member of Street-sei. She joined the street-sei group e-Street TOKYO. On September 6 Iyama became the new leader of e-Street TOKYO. On December 25 it was announced that Iyamai would be one of the starting line-up members for the new major label group GEM. 2013 On June 11 Iyama was announced to have made the final line-up for GEM along with Kanazawa Yuuki, Ito Chisami, Morioka Yu, Minamiguchi Nana, Kumashiro Jurin, Oguri Kako, Murakami Rana, Takeda Maya, and Hirano Sara. 2015 Iyama starred in the stage play ''Girls Street Theater 2015 Za Hana Miyo Concerto (座・花御代コンチェルト) 2016 In late March Iyama went on hiatus to undergo medical treatment. She resumed activities in April. 2017 On Januray 9 Iyama celebrated her birthday at a special event along with fellow groupmate Oguri Kako at Shinjuku club SCIENCE. On December 18 it was announced Iyama and fellow groupmate Murakami Rana were on indefinite hiatus because of contract violation. 2018 On January 15 it was announced GEM would Disband on 25th March in the spring. GEM officially disbanded at the end of their last live concert tour named Thank You Gemily, with neither Iyama nor Murakami participating in the concert. Profile Stats= * '''Name: Iyama Maho (伊山摩穂) * Nickname: Mahochi (まほち) * Birthday: January 13, 1999 (age 18) * Birthplace: Kanagawa, Japan * Blood Type: B * Zodiac: Capricorn * GEM type: Fire Opal (orange) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Singing in English, breaking the character when writing * Special Skill: Tea ceremony * Charm Point': Dimples, hair color * Favorite food: Fruit, white rice * Least favorite food: Bitter gourd, tomatoes * Favorite Artist/Idol: Hamasaki Ayumi, Tohoshinki, SUPER☆GiRLS, Cheeky Parade * Future Dream: For GEM to be a high-profile group and promote overseas, solo modelling work * Respected person: Choreography teacher AKIKO Works Stage * 2015 Za Hana Miyo Concerto Trivia * She is the only member of GEM who is a native e-Street TOKYO member and the only member who is from the Kanto region. See also * Gallery:Iyama Maho Honorary Titles External Links Official Profile Category:Female Category:1999 Births Category:GEM Members Category:Orange Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:January Births Category:Capricorn Category:2018 Departures